Hay que luchar por quien se ama
by Sisma-Anon
Summary: Fabula de vida.Hay que luchar por lo que se ama. Capitulo unico, si pueden crecer como personas, leanlo.


Preparados?

-----------------------------------

Hay que salvar a quien se quiere. Normalmente no lloro, normalmente mi cabeza demuestra tanta frialdad al conocer el aciago mundo que decide eliminarlo, la oscuridad no va conmigo.

Pero amo. Soy humano, nunca jamás en esta historia sabría decir lo que siento, porque lo que siento esta intrincado en la duda. Duda de saber que al fin en esta historia tengo sentido. Porque, porque no puedo correr a sus brazos y abrazarla, recrearla en un mito de una leyenda y besarla, y poder juntos huir al cielo infinito, en mi cabalgadura donde los dos siempre estaremos juntos.

Que ha sido del mundo que conocía, y de la tristeza que tantas veces lo inundaba todo con su manto, un mundo cruel, si, pero un mundo en el que luchábamos por sobrevivir. Ahora ya no luchamos, ni esta mente nuestra se pregunta el porque de nuestra vida, ni siento al verte esa comezón en los labios que antes hacia darme saltos. Hemos luchado por un mundo que no siente, que no ama, ahora mismo hemos luchado, hemos muerto y ahora también hemos amado por un mundo que no vale la pena.

Pero no, lo único que valía la pena antes era el corazón de las personas, ahora solamente podemos distinguir el valor de forma mas valiosa que el amor, el amor verdadero, el que no se rompe ni se transmuta, aquel que no se encarna en persona alguna sino en todos, y aquel que creamos con nuestro destello, ese amor se ha olvidado, igual que hemos olvidado la caricia de un beso.

Amar, bonita palabra. Persiguiendo el amor naci en una montaña, la cual baje con dolor por no superar mentiras y patrañas. No quisiera comprender la crueldad del mundo, por que este mundo me ha hecho entender que nada valgo. Nada valgo ahora que tu has muerto.

Nada valgo ahora que una gelida sonrisa cruza mi rostro, mismo rostro de la muerte reflejada.

Y sigo llorando.

No recuerdo que mal hice en esta historia, ni tampoco recuerdo poder recordarla, no recuerdo nada de lo que quise y lo que quise ahora se ha convertido en la nada.

Para que amar en un mundo que ahora te olvida, y no lo dudes te va a olvidar.

Odio vivir en este mundo, la hipocresía llena cada uno de sus rincones, mi antigua clase mi pasado mis futuro mis amigos y enemigos todo es hipocresía ya nada valgo lo que tuve y lo que e tenido no lo he valido. Acabo de soñar con la esperazna en forma de estrella, vaya pego pensé, si esta a abandonado ya mi vida.

Jaja, mi vida, que ha sido mi vida. Tengo 16 años y parece que tuviera 50, e mi vida señoras y señores no ha sido mas que un cuento, fantasia de un loco que mi mente a proclamado, mi vida a sido desperdiciar mi juventud llegar a la vejez y después huir.

Nada vale ahora que todo se ha perdido, ni una lagrima mas desperdiciaré. Escuche una vez, supongo que en alguna película o un libro, que no es malo llorar, que no todas las lagrimas son amargas.

Sin embargo ahora lloro.

Saben ustedes lo que es la consumición? La consumicion de un hecho, una palabra mal dada un amor mal escrito. Sentimiento de dolor es lo que alcanza a este corazon maldito.

No siento nada ahora que me voy, ahora que he escrito estas puñeteras lineas en un papel, no he querido amar y he amado, no he querido escuchar y he escuchado, no he querido vivir sin embargo vivo...y muchas veces e deseado morir, y fijate, aquí sigo....

No es el corazon el que me ha hecho sufrir, la mente me ha hecho vivir en este tiempo, en esta guerra, en este corazón incierto. Ahora, arrodillado sobre su cuerpo con esta puta lluvia que me embadurna los ojos, pienso que lo que e vivido a sido una farsa, porque ella a muerto.

Caballero, oh si, caballero me llamaban, Caballero Ismael nada menos, jaja, solo me queda reirme de ese asqueroso titulo, ese titulo hipócrita, otorgado por gente hipócrita, para servir a gente mas hipócrita todavía. Que es amor señora mia, amor es... sabes, esa sensación de cuando tocas el agua, tras un frio amanecer de enero, en el lago sur, junto a unas pequeñas mariposas negras que anuncian la tempestad venida de las nubes, y cuando tocas esas aguas, con tus pies desnudos, no sientes esa sensación electrizante que te hace ahogar un gemido? Después la sensación pasa, mas no asi sus efectos, sientes la mano caliente, aunque has tocado algo demasiado frio, sientes como si fueras parte del agua, deseos de fluirte en ellas, y ves, ante tus propios ojos, como pierdes la sensibilidad, primero en los dedos, después las manos, el estomago, los pies, la boca... el agua llega hasta tus ojos, esos frios ojos azules que tantas miradas hecharon y que sabes que no van a poder mirar mas, y entonces lloras, el agua a llegado a tu pelo y sonries, tipica sonrisa de una tarde de enero, a la horilla de un lago, intentando sobrevivir en la mas infima batalla de la tierra, mas la mas grande de tu mente, porque estas luchando ahora por sobrevivir.....y entonces, respiras.

Acabo de rebatir el amor, todas sus fases, una sensación en la cual su explicación se ha quedado corta, pues nunca nadie lo podria definir, es alog que se siente.

Y a mi espalda sigue ella, tumbada en el suelo a la salida del castillo, el césped antes verde ahora negro, las arcadas rotas y convertidas en cascotes, el fuego pululando sin cesar con el sonido del crepitar viejo y conocido, y ella todavía sigue hay..... Frio incesante de nuevo en tu hombro, te das la vuelta y descubres con certeza que una sutil cuchilla a atravesado tu hombro, y sigue hay, y su mango parece que te sonrie. La persona que te la a lanzado la conoces muy bien, desde chicos. A 5 metros Harry Potter esta tumbado en el suelo, muerto.

Distintos caminos y un mismo fin después de todo, buscábamos lo mismo, la paz...

Eso es lo que tu mente intenta pensar, antes de que caigas de rodillas apesadumbrado, sabiendo y queriendo tu fin, y este se aproxima con paso lento, encarnado en tu compañero perdido. Este ser que te siega la vida antes era tu amigo, tu compañero de aventuras, un ser que te conocia como a su hijo, sin embargo son dos caminos distintos los que escogisteis.

Le miras a la cara, y vuestra mirada se cruza un rastro de comprensión, sereis dos enemigos ahora, pero os conoceis.

Una sonrisa, la ultima, asoma a tu cara.

- Si vas a hacerlo, James, hazlo ya, no quiero estar mas tiempo lejos de ella-dices. Das una ultima mirada a su cuerpo tumbado al lado tuyo, a su cuerpo terrenal, y solamente deseas poder llegar junto a ella, poder quitar esos 3 años que as estado separado de lo que mas quieres...

- Es un honor hacerlo, Ismael. Suerte en tu camino- dice James con un susurro audible y sincero. Acto seguido, levanta su varita, pero tu le dices que pare.

- No, con varita no, mátame como a un hombre, no como a un cerdo.

James ríe. Al fin y al cabo, piensa, no aa cambiado ni un pelo....igual que yo.

Desenfunda su espada, listo para dar el toque final sobre su compañero.

Ismael, en este momento, con la sonrisa fria en los ojos, piensa que su propio destino ha llegado a su fin, por fin estará con ella, eternamente.

Y la espada, cae.

Bueno, nose, creo que no abreis entendido nada del capitulo y tal, escribo de forma embrollada y mal exo pero bueno, queria ponerlo aquí simplemente como un reto para mi, es un capitulo unico y me sorprenderia que alguien me dejara algun rewiew, pero bueno, hay queda constancia de lo hecho, un saludo gente.


End file.
